Total Drama Alcatraz
by SmnCvry
Summary: Welcome to Total Drama Alcatraz, where your characters will face the challenge of pulling off famous crimes while staying in the famous prison. APPS OPEN
1. Chapter 1

A teenage boy sat in a director's chair, a teenage girl sitting next to him in a matching director's chair used him as a foot rest, "Hello, I'm Eli," he said, greetng the camera with a smile before shoting the girl next to him an angered glare. He lifted her feet from his lap and dropped them to the ground, her turquoise vans hitting the ground with a satisfying thunk, "And this unfortunate soul is Vivian," he continued.

VIvian shot him a glare, turning to the camera, "And this is Total Drama Alcatraz. Chris couldn't be with us this year, thanks to some unfortunate lawsuits that he really couldn't get out of."

"So this year, Vivian and I will be the hosts and in charge of the challenges, rewards-" Eli began, before getting interrupted.

"And the punishments!" Vivian exclaimed with a terrifyingly gleam in her onyx eyes. "This season is all about crimes. All of the challenges are based on famous or semi-famous crimes, and a few miscellaneous challenges thrown in strictly for amusement," Eli said, cutting back into the conversation.

"Naturally, you all will be rooming in the Alcatraz jail itself," Vivan explained, gesturing to the jail behind them. The camera panned out to reveal a run down looking jail.

"Which, of course, is definitely something to look forward to. So send those apps in for a chance to win one million dollars!" Eli added as the screen faded to black.

* * *

_R: All right, now that's over with it's time for me, the writer, to explain a bit more. I will be writing this with my good friend, Simon. Which actually should be slightly obvious since this is being posted on his account. Anyways, this is an idea I had a while ago, and I realy hope I get enough applications. Now, there are literally no rules. You can send in a Mary Sue or whatever you want. Now, we can't promise to accept them all. If you really want your character to be accepted, you're going to have to be unique and make your character stand out. I will be doing almost all of the writing for this story, because Simon is mostly an idea person and I'm a bit of a control freak. Though Simon did write that little scene above._

_**We will be accepting twelve characters from all of you. Six boys and six boys, along with a character from each of us (Not including Vivian and Eli).**_

* * *

**(BASICS)**

First Name:

Last Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

**(APPEARANCE)**

Ethnicity:

Body Type:

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Skin Tone:

Misc. (freckles, piercings, birth marks, dimples, etc.)

**(CLOTHES)**

Everday (Include any accessories and hairstyle changes):

Formal (Include any accessories and haristyle changes):

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Athletic Wear:

**(PERSONAL)**

Personality (Please make this at least 4-5 sentences):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear/Reason:

Hometown:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Things They're Bad At:

History:

Family:

**(FAVORITES/LEAST FAVORITES)**

Food:

Drink:

Color:

Animal:

TV Show:

Book:

Movie:

**(RELATIONSHIPS)**

Types of people they would be friends with:

Types of people they would be enemies with:

Would you want them in a relationship?:

If so, with what kind of person:

**(MISC)**

Allergies/Illnesses:

Secrets:

Most Embarrassing Moment:

First Impression:

How they treat Vivian:

How they treat Eli:

* * *

_S: Well, I think that's it. Like my co-writer Rebecca said, you can enter in anyone you want. They can be brand new characters or ones you've used hundreds of times. We aren't really picky. Well, I'm not at least. Anyways, if I forgot anything in the app, just add it in yourself. If it is something that you don't want the other contestants to know, you can private message it to me or Rebecca._


	2. Chapter 2

BOYS:

Tristan McGreggor - RandomAwesomness

Jace Sinclair - SmnCvry (Writer's character)

Kaiden Langford - Duen

Nathan Summers - AnotherBasketCase

(EMPTY)

(EMPTY)

(EMPTY)

GIRLS:

Kayleigh Sinclair - TwistedRose97 (Writer's character)

Charlotte Adair - FresianFire

Evelyn Jacobs - xXCourtneyDuncanXx

Anneliese Tate - LegallyWicked

(EMPTY)

(EMPTY)

(EMPTY)

* * *

R: Thank you so much to everyone who sent in characters! Simon and I really loved reading them. If you didn't get in, I really am sorry. Some we had to veto because they were too similar to other characters we were accepting, not detailed enough, confusing, or just didn't fit with our story. Though regardless of whether your character got in or not, you can send in other characters. There is no limit on how many characters you can send in. If you have three ideas and the time to write the apps, go for it. The amount of applications you send in does not change your chances of your character getting in.

The characters accepted so far I really love. I'd love to see more interesting characters sent in. Whenever Simon gets it written down, we will post Jace's application so you can see that character. Kayleigh's application is somewhere in the reviews.

Anyways, good luck!


End file.
